modcarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars: Hi-Octane Edition Bugs
The following page consists of a list of bugs that are present in Cars: Hi-Octane Edition. If you find a bug or glitch that has not already been reported, please add it to the list, and we will do our best to resolve it. Issues will be removed from the list once they are resolved. Bugs KEY *'GREEN' bugs will be fixed in the next version *'YELLOW' bugs will probably be fixed in a future release, but nothing is guaranteed *'MAGENTA' bugs are problems that we have no way of fixing (they will not be fixed) *'CYAN' colored posts are NOT bugs, but are part of the way the game is designed Confirmed bugs *Lightning McQueen, Ramone, Sarge, Kabuto and Academy Student four have unbalanced physics (they can go faster than other cars). *Mia and Tia's paint jobs need their license plates swapped. *Finish line is invisible on Radiator Cap Circuit. *Some characters spin out when they are tagged in a Team Relay race. *Tailfin Pass Grand Prix's finish line is farther than where it should be, causing the game to crash when the race is completed. *Trees and other elements may turn black in new mod races. *Candice, El Machismo, Stinger, Tater, Academy Student 4, Kabuto and Modified Chick Hicks do not have localized names, thus causing them to be displayed as "El Guapo" at the race results screen, and by their codenames at the character select. *All characters except for Lightning McQueen and Mater do not have animations in Tractor Tipping *Motorhome Notch, Count Spatula, Ginormous, and the Crippler cannot be fully seen at the character select screen. *On Ornament Valley Airport, computer racers can gain an entire lap's advantage on players -- this applies to both the normal race and the corresponding relay, and this glitch was present in the original game. *If a racer (player or AI) is reset on Rustbucket Race 4, they will occasionally become inpenetrable, and sometimes invisible -- similar to the glitch in Piston Cup races from the original Cars game. This bug was present in the original game *Textures will sometimes flicker on Rustbucket Grand Prix, The Upper Mine, and Wheel Well Circuit, which sometimes cause the game to crash. *Downhill Sprint (a Point-to-Point / sprint race from Race-o-Rama) displays the wrong time at the finish, same applies with Sally's Wheel Well Sprint. *All Race-o-Rama characters do not have animations. *Some characters may have animation errors, often involving their eyes. *Some characters' wheels will sink into the ground on both the character select screen and during races, though neither affect gameplay. *Frank will sometimes sink into the ground. *On Tractor Tipping 6, there is a Tractor that "levitates". *New localization does not work well on any languages other than English. *Some obstacles levitate in Rustbucket Races (this glitch was present in the original game as well) *On lower difficulties, players can be upwards of thirty seconds faster than computer opponents. *AI racers group together, regardless of the difficulty setting or amount of competitors. Awaiting verification *Sometimes the game will freeze during the countdown on Stadium Race 3. *Sally, Boost, and DJ often crash during races, likely due to voice problems. *Mia and Mike have the wrong tires on their standard paintjobs. *Some objects are invisible in some Cars races.